Children of Nothngness
by la lune du sang
Summary: This story revolves around the children of the Organization members that my cosplay group made. Basically, this story just follows them on their missions & adventures. R&R, rated T for saftey. Enjoy!
1. Mission 1: Land of Dragons, Triple Peril

**Okay, so there's a little backstory behind this: my cosplay group decided it would be fun to make children from the members of Organization XIII, so Vexen (our mad-scientist) took DNA samples from each member so he could mix them together to make a better palate of powers. Dragos is 17 and the 'son' of Zexion and Lexaeus, Neon is 16 and the 'daughter' of Larxene and Namine, and Fenix is 15 and the 'son' of Axel and Roxas locks the door so the crazy-happy AkuRoku fangirls can't break in**. **This story essentially just serves to introduce them, make my cosplay group make that "squee"-ing sound, and follow their adventures/missions. More kids to come in the future and more of Dragos, Neon, and Fenix. 'Till then, enjoy!**

* * *

The boy crouched down behind a rock, peering over its edge to make sure he hadn't been noticed. The small dragon curled around his shoulder snorted in discomfort as the girl behind him crept closer, as did the boy behind her. The three kids watched the Hun general pace back and forth in front of his army.

"So what're we gonna do Dragos?" The boy in the back leaned against a nearby tree and shot Dragos a wide grin.

"I dunno Fenix, give me a minute," Dragos told him, "I need to think. Neon, can you alter his memories from here to make him forget about the invasion?"

"No," the girl shook her head, "not from this distance. If we get closer I'll be able to." Dragos nodded and the three children continued to sneak closer and closer to the Hun encampment, eventually making their way behind the commander's tent. Suddenly a falcon, which the Huns used for spying, flew over their heads, letting out a piercing screech. The three children looked up, startled by the bird's sound. Before they could run, Huns began emerging from around the sides of the tent.

"Rasvim, go!" At Dragos's command, the dragon took off from around his neck and began to chase the bird, which had begun flying off toward Shan Yu and the main Hun force. Dragos watched as the dragon flew off into the sun, becoming nothing more than a silver glint on the horizon.

"Hey, Dragos," Fenix shouted, "snap out of it! We've got a situation here!" Fenix snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared around the three children, protecting them from the advancing Huns.

"What do we do now?" Neon asked as she sent a lightning bolt soaring beyond the ring of flames. Dragos stood and thought for a second.

"Listen," he said finally, "I'll distract the Huns to give you two an opening to escape. Just get outta here and I'll rendezvous with you back at the gummi ship."

"No way," Neon protested, "we're not going to leave you like that."

"Yeah," Fenix agreed, "no offence, but that was a pretty stupid idea."

"No, it's not. As soon as the two of you get to safety I can start casting illusions. I've gotta stay here until Rasvim comes back and besides, we need someone to stay here and I'm the only one that can cast illusions. Now GO!" Before Neon or Fenix could protest, Dragos stomped his foot, causing earthen spires to erupt from the ground, dividing the Hun forces in half and creating a stairway for Neon and Fenix to take. Fenix paused a moment before dragging Neon, who was more reluctant to leave, up the stairs. He turned back to Dragos as he proceeded.

"Don't be late;" he told the other boy, "I don't wanna have to come look for you." Dragos nodded and his two companions ran off along the spires, the ring of fire dying down as Fenix left. With that, the Huns began closing in on Dragos, who waved his hand. To the Huns, he appeared to vanish, but in reality he was still standing there, safely hidden under his illusion. He snuck off around the tent just as the Hun commander stormed up, demanding to know where the intruders had gone. Dragos moved to the outskirts of the camp to await the return of the dragon. As soon as Rasvim returned, Dragos would make his move.

"We shouldn't have left." Neon continued to follow Fenix through the underbrush, the pair heading in the direction of the gummi ship.

"Look," Fenix said stopping, "I didn't wanna leave him back there either, but Dragos knows what he's doing; he'll be alright."

"We still shouldn't have left him like that."

"Hey, right now I'd bet Dragos has already killed the commander and is on his way back here right now." Fenix's comment had done little to set Neon at ease, and she continued to have a worried look on her face even after the pair had reached their gummi ship. Fenix slipped inside to make sure everything was still intact while Neon stood outside, starting off in the direction of the Hun camp. A rustling of the bushes in the very direction she was looking caused her to brighten up slightly and move in the direction of the sound.

"Dragos? Is that you?" Neon hopefully asked for the boy and continued to approach the bush that had made the noise. Suddenly, a Heartless leapt out at the girl, claws bared. Neon ducked and quickly turned and shot the creature in the face with a lightning bolt, causing it to shriek and disappear. More Heartless began emerging from the nearby forest as Neon bolted back to the gummi ship.

"Fenix! We've got company!" A few moments after Neon's shout, a fireball came careening out of the gummi ship followed shortly by Fenix. He hurried over to where Neon was standing and stood back to back with her.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?"

"I don't know. They just appeared from the forest!"

"Damn it, I can't even count how many of them there are!"

"I know, I know. How are we gonna get out of this mess?"

"Well," Fenix assumed a fighting stance, "I only see one way out: we fight and hope we get them before they get us!"

"Okay," Neon also readied herself for combat, "I'm with you. We'll have these guys mopped up before Dragos gets back!"

"Yeah," Fenix grinned, "let's just hope he's doing better than we are."

Dragos kept his eyes locked on the horizon as he awaited Rasvim's return. He finally spotted the dragon flying back in the direction of the Hun camp, the dead falcon hanging from his mouth. Rasvim's dragon eyes were able to pierce Dragos's illusions and easily picked the boy out in the camp. As the dragon flew down towards him, Dragos extended the illusion to cover him. Rasvim floated down and wrapped himself back around the boy's shoulders, dropping the dead falcon at his feet.

"Great job, Rasvim," Dragos whispered, "now all I've gotta do is take out the commander and get back to the gummi ship." He began moving through the camp again, making his way toward the commander's tent. He was careful not to bump into any of the Huns; the illusion was good, but direct physical contact would break it. Dragos snuck up to the commander's tent and peered inside. The commander was no where to be seen, so Dragos cautiously entered the tent. He stepped inside and glanced around. _This is strange_, he thought, _the commander should be right here. I've watched his movements and he should-_. Dragos's thoughts were cut short as a looming shadow appeared on the ground below him. As he turned around, the Hun commander grabbed the boy by the face and lifted him from his feet. He brought the boy's face to his before giving a guttural laugh and hurling Dragos through the fabric at the back of the tent. Dragos hit the ground and rolled a short distance away before climbing to his feet. When he raised his head, the commander was standing in the hole he used Dragos to make in the back of the tent.

"So you're the little punk who's been sneaking around my camp, eh?"

"Yeah," Dragos said, "that's right. How'd you break my illusion?"

"Hah," the commander gave another guttural laugh, "that little thing? I knew something was wrong when you disappeared from in front of my men. I figured it was some kind of sorcery, but it was easy for me to dispel once I understood."

"So what," Dragos spat, "I can still take you down."

"Maybe," the commander smirked, "but can you defeat all of my men, too. Hey, you good-for-nothings! Get over here and help me kill this runt!" Moments later, Hun soldiers swarmed around the area, cutting off all of Dragos's escape routes. The boy glanced around, trying desperately to find a way to escape, but every direction just greeted him with more Huns. With no other choice, Dragos dropped into a fighting position and steeled himself for the Huns' assault. Sensing his distress, Rasvim spread his wings and hovered over the boy's head, letting out a fearsome screech just as the commander gave the order to charge. _Shit_, Dragos thought as the Huns began to rush him, _I've gotta find a way out of this…

* * *

_**Oooo....how will the kids escape this. Let me address a few questions you probably have at this point:**

**1.) What exactly do the kids look like?**

** Well, to answer that, I'm going to direct you to deviantART. I'm in the process of drawing the kids right now. Dragos and Neon are already up, Fenix and a XigDem child named Dorian are next to come. Keep in mind I'm not the best artist (why do you think I came here first), so don't expect like "super-awesome-kickass-expert-anime" drawings. I don't show hands because every time I draw fingers, the character looks autistic (working on that). Anyway, go ahead and take a look, my deviant name is SilverDragos, and make sure to keep checking back for the other kids.**

**2.) What the hell's with the dragon around Dragos's shoulders?**

**That's actually a very short story. Because of his name, my cosplay group and I started envisioning Dragos with a little dragon wrapped around his neck. We all came to a consensus to let him have it, so on a mission to the Land of Dragons (for those of you who're confused, think "Mulan") he found an injured little dragon that he took back with him and nursed back to health. I designed the dragon (he's in Dragos's picture on DA) as a cross between a Dungeons & Dragons silver dragon and Pip the minidrag from the "Pip and Flinx" novel series by Alan Dean Foster.**

**3.) Are you and your cosplay group on crack?**

**Quite possibly, yes.**

**Anyway, the next chapter's already in the works, so it won't be too terribly long before my next post (_hopefully_). Until then, see ya later!**

**La lune du sang  
**


	2. Mission 1: Land of Dragons, Escape

**So here's the second chapter. If you've looked up DA recently, you'll notice I put Fenix up. I just want to apologize for his mangled-looking hand (and the "Aku-mane"). This was my first time actually showing a hand, so I know it looks kinda funky, and as for the hair, after trying for an hour to draw it how I wanted, I just said "fuck it" and left it as is. Anyway, enjoy the end of the first mission.**

* * *

Neon and Fenix backed into each other again, both panting hard. Neon was covered with cuts and bruises from head to toe, her once neat, light blonde hair now hanging matted around her face. Fenix was much more worse-for-wear; he had several good sized cuts across his arms and legs and he kept one hand on his stomach, where a large slash was steadily oozing blood.

"Fenix," Neon said between gasps of air, "you're hurt. We need to get you out of here."

"And where the hell are we gonna go?" Fenix didn't mean to shout at the girl, but his heightened adrenaline paired with the slow loss of blood was making his emotions go haywire. Regardless, he continued to fight, launching large fireballs in to the large crowd of Heartless surrounding them. Neon continued to fight as well, her lightning bolts making the immediate area sound like the depths of a thunderstorm.

"Damn it," Fenix said as he winced at the pain in his stomach, "they just keep coming. Is there any end to them?"

"I dunno," Neon replied in the wake of another thunderclap, "I can't tell. I've lost track of how many we've already taken out!" The two children were continually pushed back toward the hull of their gummi ship, quickly running out of room to maneuver. A few minutes and several fresh wounds later, the pair found themselves pressed against the hull of the gummi ship, trying desperately to thin the number of Heartless…to no avail.

"Well," Fenix said, "looks like this is it."

"Yeah," Neon agreed, "I don't think there's any chance of us making it out of this." The two kids watched as the crowd of Heartless began to close in on them. Fenix charged a fireball in his hand as Neon closed her eyes in defeat.

"Dragos," she said under her breath, "I'm sorry…we've failed."

Before any of the Huns could get near enough to attack him, Dragos slammed his foot into the ground, sending a shockwave out around him. Several of the Huns lost their balance and fell over. The ones that were farther back managed to stay on their feet and clambered over their fallen comrades. These Huns were greeted by a blast of fire to the face as Rasvim began to circle above the troops, raining down blasts of fire and ice. As the surviving Huns closed in, their commander on their heels, Dragos held his hand out in front of him, causing an earthen sword to rise out of the ground. The boy grasped it and began to parry the blows of the Huns, combining his earth powers and swordplay to survive. He managed to cut down several of the Hun troops before being overwhelmed and retreating. He backed up a few steps and braced himself for the next wave, however, only the commander stepped forward. The man chortled at the boy in front of him, already covered in cuts and scars. Dragos looked beyond the commander, to where Rasvim was still circling in the air, raining death down upon the Hun army.

That's when Dragos caught sight of something that made his breathing stop. The rest of the world moved in slow motion as he watched one Hun soldier nock an arrow to his bow and point the weapon into the sky, aiming right at the small dragon.

"RASVIM!" The boy just managed to shout the dragon's name through the lump in his throat, which he was pretty sure was his nonexistent heart. His shout was enough to cause both the commander and the dragon to turn, each in opposite directions. The large Hun leader turned with a crooked smile on his face to watch the dragon's death, while the dragon turned to find out why his master was shouting. However, the creature spotted the bowman as it turned and, just as the Hun let the arrow fly, Rasvim let loose with a mighty jet of flame. The two missiles met in midair, the fire engulfing the arrow and continuing on to strike down the bowman. The arrow's shaft was instantly incinerated; however, the metal arrowhead managed to survive and buried itself in the dragon's thick hide. Rasvim shrieked and began to loose altitude, the Huns below waiting to tear him apart. Dragos shouted the dragon's name again and began to run toward him, making the earth rise into a ramp so he could reach Rasvim before the Huns. As he passed the commander, the large Hun leader yanked his sword from his belt and slashed the back of the boy's legs. As Dragos fell off the bridge, he caught the dragon in his arms and held him close as the two hit the ground…right in the middle of the Hun army. As several of them raised their blades to strike, the commander called out a harsh order to halt. The commander came walking into the circle formed by his men and lifted Dragos from the ground by his hair. He laughed and hurled the boy hard in front of him, the Huns in that direction quickly moving out of the way. Dragos felt his back slam into a rock and began coughing as the air was forced from his lungs. Despite the new pain in his spine, he tried to stand. When he tried to put weight on his feet, however, they buckled and the boy crumpled to the ground again, Rasvim letting out a hiss of surprise. The commander approached and picked the boy up again, this time delivering several slashes to Dragos's body before tossing the boy to the ground and raising his sword for a final strike.

**((AN: At this point, I'm gonna switch to first person in order to better convey the childrens' feelings in the next few scenes.))**

**Dragos's POV:**

I tried to stand, but my legs refused to hold my weight and I collapsed. As the massive man approached, I could feel the warm dampness of the blood, my blood, spread across my socks. As the Hun commander lifted me from the ground where I lay struggling to regain the air that had been forced from my body, I cradled Rasvim close, trying desperately to shield him from harm. The Hun smirked evilly at the sentiment and slashed me with his sword. I cried out in pain as I felt the cold steel tear at my flesh and the warm blood oozing out of the cuts. He tossed me back to the ground as raised his sword to attack me a final time. I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to end my life…but the strike never came. I reopened my eyes and could hardly believe what I saw. Several lexicons had appeared and swallowed up many of the Hun soldiers, leaving a few remaining men to back up their commander, who had turned to watch the decimation of his army. After he had has his fill of the chaos, he quickly turned back to me and began to swing the sword down to finish me off. Before the sword could reach me, a large spear of earth flashed into my vision, imbedding its tip in the Hun commander. The man's eyes glazed over and his sword fell from his lifeless hand. My vision began to blur from the loss of blood, but I could make out two figures approaching me; I could only hope that they weren't Huns. One figure was tall, the other very short by comparison. The thing that put me at ease when they got closer was the black cloaks.

"Dad? Papa Lexy? Is that you?" **((AN: For those in my cosplay group: I know we usually have Dragos call Lexaeus "Mom," but in all seriousness, I didn't feel that'd be right for the fanfic, so…))**. Lexaeus bent down in front of his son and examined him.

"You alright?" I knew Papa Lexy had never been a man of many words.

"I…" I struggled to reply as I felt myself starting to slip away, "…I'm…I'm not…" I could feel my body drop into Papa Lexy's arms as my body lost all its energy.

"C'mon," I heard Dad say as he walked up behind Papa Lexy, "take him and let's find the others. We've got to get him back to the Castle as soon as possible."

**Fenix's POV:**

I could feely Neon's heavy breathing as our shoulders touched. The horde of Heartless surrounding us hadn't thinned at all. The forest seemed to be _made_ of Heartless; they just kept coming and coming. I tightened my grip on the large gash in my stomach that was still bleeding. I knew it wasn't gonna be long before I passed out, so I made another fireball in my hand. I heard Neon quietly apologize to Dragos and I couldn't help but agree with her. We were surrounded, we were on our last legs, and I only had so much blood left. It didn't look like we were gonna have a very long "future" ahead of us. That's when it happened. Everything erupted into chaos. So much dust was in the air that I couldn't make out exactly what was happening. I distinctly heard more booming thunderclaps and assumed that Neon was fighting again. As I prepared to join her, I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw when the dust cleared. There, in the middle of what used to be a large hoard of Heartless was my Dad, producing flames that I could only hope to create as he beat back the heartless with his chakrams. A short distance away was Roxas, who was swinging his keyblade at Heartless after Heartless. Dad caught me looking at him and he ran over.

"Hey kid," he grinned at me, "you okay?"

"Oh yeah," I replied sarcastically, "I'm doin' just fine. I mean besides the slash in my chest and the Heartless that attacked me, I'm doin' just fucking fine!"

"Heh," he flashed me the same smirk, "well okay then. Go get on the ship, your Aunt Namine will be in to take care of you in a minute. Got it memorized?" I nodded and stumbled over to the gummi ship's door. I found a seat nearby and sat down, wincing at the pain in my chest.

"Well," I said to myself as Neon and Aunt Namine came running in, "this is one fucking fine situation we got ourselves into this time…"

**Neon's POV:**

I closed my eyes and offered a silent apology to Dragos. I knew this was probably going to be where Fenix and I died, I mean, I was in pretty bad shape and Fenix was doing all he could to keep his wound from letting all his blood loose. I could feel the heat from the fireball Fenix had in his hand; strangely enough it ease my thoughts a little, and I shifted back into my fighting stance, staring out at the ever-growing group of Heartless that surrounded us. I drew my hand back and prepared to fire one of my lightning bolts into the horde, but another blast of lightning flew in from the forest before I had the chance. I gasped a little as Heartless in every direction began disappearing from view. I walked forward a few feet before being stopped by a gentle touch. A gentle touch that was so familiar to me.

"Don't," my mother whispered into my ear, "Larxy and your Uncles Axel and Roxas are taking care of those things." I peered into the now-dusty battlefield and picked out Larxy, ferociously slashing Heartless down with lightning speed **((AN: pun intended))**. She paused and released several lightning bolts to strike down more Heartless before launching herself back into the fray, three kunai in each hand. I felt my mother begin urging me towards the gummi ship, and I instantly knew what she wanted me to do. She followed me as I ran into the ship. Fenix was already there, still clutching his wound and swearing at himself. I took a seat near him as my mother knelt by my side.

"Neon," she said with obvious concern, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sidelong look at Fenix, "I'll be fine. Take care of Fenix first." Mother nodded and moved to take care of him as Uncle Roxas entered the ship.

"Axel and Larxene are out covering for Lexaeus, Zexion, and Dragos," he told us, "I'm gonna start up the ship and get ready for them." Before anyone had a chance to reply, Uncle Roxas had gone into the cockpit. A few minutes later, Uncle Lexaeus showed up, followed by Uncle Zexion, Uncle Axel, and Larxy. What made me gasp was Dragos, who was draped, unmoving, over Uncle Lexaeus's shoulder.

"Dragos," I shouted as I began to get up, "are you-"

"He's alright," Uncle Zexion placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up, "I assure you. He's just passed out from blood loss. On the way here I managed to stop the bleeding, so he'll be fine. In fact, he should be waking up soon." I sighed in relief as the gummi ship began to take off. We were all alive. We had all survived. Despite everything that had happened, we were safe.

**Dragos's POV:**

I groaned and shook my head, which turned out to be a bad idea. I raised a hand to my head and I could feel my blood pulsing against it. This bad headache was probably gonna persist for the next few days. Great, just great. I tried to stand but was forced back into the seat by Papa Lexy, who kept his hand on my shoulder.

"You're hurt," he told me, "stay there. Don't move."

"Alright, alright," I groaned as the pressure of his hand sent waves of pain through my body, "but can you let go? You're hurting me!" Papa Lexy quickly moved his hand and apologized. Standing up and stepping back to reveal me to the remaining crowd. From my surroundings, I could tell we were in the gummi ship, and based on the motions I could tell we were moving. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. I didn't know what had happened after I passed out, but at least I was safe. I opened my eyes again and caught Neon staring at me with a look of pity on her face. I looked away and blushed a little.

"Stop it," I told her, "stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." As soon as the sentence left my mouth, I quickly looked around and spotted Rasvim wrapped around the head of a nearby seat, hissing softly. I had to guess that Dad had patched him up based on the bandages wrapped around his small body. Fenix was sitting nearby, his bloodstained shirt removed and bandages around his stomach. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh," I chuckled and pointed at him, "look at how pitiful you look!"

"Maybe," he snorted and smirked at me, "but at least I can walk." The whole crowd let out at least a grin at the two of us, before going about their business. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the head of my seat.

"We did it guys," I directed at Fenix and Neon, "we actually did it. The Hun commander is dead…and we're still here. We did it…" I let out a large yawn as I let my mind drift off into slumber with a smile on my face. We had done it. We had completed our mission. We had survived…

* * *

**What? You didn't think I'd _actually_ kill the kids did you!? Anyway, that's almost it for this mission, all the three of them have to do is report in to Saix and Mansex...er, Xemnas and they'll be done. See you then!**

**Oh! One last thing, those of you who're wondering why the dragon's name is "Rasvim," pay attention! I gave him the name because the word rasvim means treasure in draconic (aka dragonspeak) and Rasvim is Dragos's special treasure. Just thought you'd like to know!**

**La lune du sang  
**


End file.
